The Strong Arm of the Law
by jennh07
Summary: When Puck whispers in her ear that he always wanted to handcuff her, what happened next wasn't anything she was expecting.


**Don't own Glee, mistakes are mine. **I came up with this idea when I was trying to fall asleep. It put me in the Halloween mood, so enjoy! Also, thank you to Shadowkitty22 for helping me out (for being my beta _and_ giving me ideas, you practically wrote this along with me). Much thanks to you and also for coming up with the title :D Make sure you guys tell her how awesome she is!

* * *

><p>When she and Santana decided to get their own apartment sophomore year of college, Rachel honestly has <em>no<em> idea on why she let Puck and Finn set up their surround system in the living room. Sure they have their own apartment that they share, it's more like one room with two beds in it, so they usually spend a lot of their time at the girls' apartment. What she seems to regret even _more_, is that her best friend managed to get her to agree to a Halloween party. Neither of them are 21 yet, so everything is screaming illegal. Including the pot that seems to be getting smoked in their bathroom by a few of Santana's pre-med classmates.

The bass is thumping and she's pulling down the skirt to her Mad Hatter costume that Santana picked out. The idea behind the costume (saying that she's crazy) doesn't exactly make her happy, but the costume itself is cute regardless of how low cut and short it is. The pale yellow corset dress with a brown petticoat and paisleys all over barely covers anything along with a bow tie choker around her neck. She managed to get her hair to curl perfectly underneath her large hat that matches everything. But she shakes her head and looks around nervously. Finn isn't anywhere to be seen and the sexy brunette that is her roommate, is standing on top of their coffee table while doing tequila shots.

The Queen of Hearts seemed like a perfect fit for the Latina that's dancing with another girl on the table. Their dresses are nearly the same except hers is red, black and white with a little coat along with a black crown sitting on top of her French twist hairdo. But the worst part about her best friend's costume? Rachel is cringing at the scraping that her four inch stilettos seems to be doing on the wood underneath her feet.

Really, it wasn't even supposed to be that big of a party, but it turns out that pre-med students like to spread the word about parties because they know once they get to med school, it's going to be a nightmare filled with studying day and night. Even though she _knows_ that there's a towel underneath the door of the bathroom, the smell of pot is starting to leak into the living room. So she stomps over to Santana the best she can in her high heeled ankle boots and tugs on the woman's wrist.

"Rachel! Are you having fun baby?"

"San, this is getting out of control. I can smell the cheap weed from the bathroom and the music is way too loud. You know that our neighbors hate us because of all the loud sex you and Finn have!"

"Please Rach, we all know that you are louder." She grins and stumbles slightly. "How do you know it's cheap weed?" Santana tilts her head at her friend.

She catches her friend before she falls over. "The cops are going to come if we aren't careful."

"Lighten up Berry. It'll be fine." Santana reaches for a bottle of rum and takes a sip out of it. "Drink up and join me on the table."

Glancing around and noticing how much fun everyone else is having, Rachel grabs the bottle and tips it back before jumping up on her coffee table that both of their boyfriends put together when it got bought at Ikea. One of her favorite songs, Take Me On The Floor by _The _Veronicas comes on while the bass seems to thump heavier. Her back is towards Santana and she grinds against her best friend, while the Latina's arms moving to Rachel's hips to dance along with her.

A few hours into the party, everything has managed to get _even louder_ and the fumes in the living room seem to be getting Rachel a little dizzy. She honestly doesn't know if the same group of people are camped out in the bathroom or if people have been coming and going since they only have one restroom in their apartment. Both she and Santana are drunk and having a good time now. The door to their porch is opened and people are catcalling to by passers on the sidewalk. At this point, she doesn't even really care about anything other than grabbing a slice of pizza that has shown up in the kitchen.

Some of the pre-med students from the balcony yell a little bit then move hurriedly through the party and out the front door. Rachel doesn't think anything of it until there's banging against the door. She grabs Santana's hand and follows to the front door, watching as it swings wide open.

"Finn! Baby you made it." Santana launches herself to her boyfriend and kisses him roughly.

Rachel looks at his costume and grins. "Did Noah give you one of his uniforms so that you two could show up as partners when he got off work?"

Finn pales and pushes Santana away from him before clearing his throat and quickly pulling off the fake NYPD badge that was hanging off his belt. "Uh, look…"

"Where is he?" Santana moves out into the hall and looks to the right, seeing Puck's partner walking down the hall.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Lopez of 4D?" The first officer looks at her.

She looks the man up and down then grins. "I sure am. Coming to join the party?"

"Quite the opposite." Another man behind him walks into the party and tells everyone to leave immediately. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Santana immediately pales and looks to Rachel. "Wait what?"

"Finn?" Rachel looks to him then over to a third police officer with scruff that looks oddly familiar in her drunken state.

Puck walks up to Rachel and grabs her wrists, pulling them behind her back and saying her rights. His body is extremely close to hers and she's getting a bit turned on. The other cops aren't paying attention as Santana tries to talk to Finn quickly.

"Noah, this isn't funny. I know you are extremely close to the other officers but you know Finn isn't great with practical jokes." Rachel grinds against him a little, feeling his gun (his actual gun) against her lower back.

He looks to make sure his coworkers are busy before he leans down to whisper into her ear. "Baby, I've been waiting to handcuff you for a long time and as much as I love your tight little ass against my dick right now, this isn't a fucking joke."

Her shoulders slump forward as she looks up to her handsome boyfriend with wide eyes. "This really isn't funny." Rachel's voice quivers a little bit.

"Mr. Hudson, please make sure that everyone leaves this party. You can come to the station for bail when you're done." Puck's partner looks at Finn pointedly before reaching for Santana's arm.

Santana and Rachel are walking wordlessly together down the flights of stairs before they're being pushed into the back of the squad car. Rachel stomps her feet against the floor while the cops are talking outside.

"Santana I _told_ you it was getting out of control!" She shrieks. "This is going to ruin any chance I had of getting onto Broadway. Or an acting career. Or a record label!" Tears stream down her face but she can't wipe them away.

"It's going to be fine. It's our, I mean, your first offense. It won't count on your record. We'll call papi and he'll get all of this taken care of. Stop panicking Rach. And Puck won't let you stay in there all night, neither will Finn."

"Of course he would let me sit there all night San! It's going to look awful that he had to arrest his girlfriend. On Halloween in a floozy outfit!" Rachel sniffles and stares down at her legs that are now covered in goose bumps. "Wait…" Her head whips over to Santana. "Our neighbors have never called the cops on us before so we've _never_ gotten a warning for a noise complaint. They can't arrest us, can they?"

Puck gets into the car and looks behind him at his girlfriend and best friend with a smirk. "You two in the back of my squad car in sexy outfits. Never thought I'd ever see this day."

Since Puck is the only officer in the car, Rachel scoots to the edge of her seat and narrows her eyes at him through the cage. "You know we haven't ever gotten a warning for noise in our building. This seems a _bit_ extreme."

"Don't know what to tell you baby. I'm not the officer in charge." He shrugs.

Rachel gets frustrated and sits back in her seat before kicking the back of his. "This is wrong!"

"Berry, you getting feisty in the backseat is hot. But you probably should cut that out." He says seriously.

"Come stop me." She kicks the back of his seat again.

"Oh honey, I know how you are. If I came back there to stop you, I'd probably have to charge you for assault on an officer." Puck smirks at her when she drops her jaw.

"I wouldn't hurt you Noah." She says innocently. "If we're going to get arrested, we might as well do it for something that counts. Maybe like indecent exposure. In the back of a cop car." Rachel says coyly.

"You wouldn't…" Puck glances between the two while Santana stares at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Rach…" Santana looks over cautiously.

"San, what would you think of making out right now? Or maybe if we can maneuver a little bit, you can go down on me like you've always wanted."

Santana whips her head over to Puck, panting slightly while wondering if her best friend is serious. "Um, I don't know if it works that way Rachel."

"Don't you dare." Puck narrows his eyes at his girlfriend.

His partner gets into the passenger seat and rubs his forehead before glancing at Puck. "Back to the station Puckerman. Once we get them into the system we're off for the night."

Puck has to bite the inside of his cheek to get the image of Santana and Rachel in handcuffs while his best friend licked his girlfriend's pussy _out_ of his mind.

Rachel goes through the process of being booked. She's pretty sure her mug shot has dried tear/mascara streaks down her cheeks. Her fingertips now have black ink on them. And now, she's sitting in a cell while Santana glances at her nails, probably wanting a nail file. Her somewhat insane best friend, already called her dad and was getting money sent to Finn to get them out of jail. But she's been looking around and watching as Puck was finishing up anything he had to do before watching him leave out of the station. A few more tears stream down her face.

"Did Puckerman just leave?" The woman next to her sits up and frowns.

"Y-yes."

Her friend moves over and brushes away her tears. "Hey, we're getting out of this. Papi sent Finn some money and he's going to be here any minute."

"But Noah won't even be at the apartment. It's going to smell like weed and he can't be around it." She drops her head down dejectedly.

Before Santana can respond, an officer walks over and opens up the door to lead them over to Finn. Santana kisses him sweetly while his arms wrap around her protectively.

"Everyone is out and I cracked the windows to try and get rid of the smells." He looks over at Rachel and smiles sadly.

"Thank you for getting us Finn, but I need to talk to Noah."

The two of them nod before she leaves, hugging her arms to herself because it's colder now. Luckily the guys' apartment isn't too far away and she's not the only one in a Halloween costume or else she'd feel extremely foolish right now. When she gets to the building, her head tilts back and looks up to see if their apartment has the light on.

Puck lays back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He never expected their party to be like that or else he would've told them it's better to not have it. Especially because all the neighbors _hated_ them. It's not like they were a bad group of friends either, the people on that floor are just jackasses. But he hears a creak by the door and he looks over, seeing Rachel in her Halloween costume with the hat hanging in hand, dangling next to her hip. His uniform is still on, so this is oddly really hot for him even though he feels like he should be pissed as hell that there were drugs in her apartment.

"Noah?" Rachel whispers quietly.

He motions her over with his hand. "C'mere baby."

Smiling, she tosses her hat onto Finn's bed and lays down next to him while breathing in his smell. "Are you mad?"

"Not really. San's pre-med friends are crazy and dumb as fuck."

Rachel giggles and moves to straddle his hips. "Were you serious when you handcuffed me? What you said?"

"Yep," he pops the 'P.' "But I didn't want to take you to a station when I had that idea. More like handcuffing you to the bed and make you scream my name. _That_ noise complaint wouldn't have been so bad." Puck winks at her.

Tracing her fingers down to the case where he keeps his handcuffs, she snaps it open and pulls out the exact ones that he used on her tonight, twirling them on her index finger. "How about we give these another try?"

"Shit baby, yes." Puck moves to sit up but she shakes her head and gently pushes him back down. "What?" He looks at her confused.

Scooting up further on his torso, she moves his wrists up then handcuffs him to the metal headboard that he has. Her hands trail down and she rips open his shirt, sending buttons everywhere. Puck moans and bucks his hips up. "I'll fix that later," she murmurs in his ear. His vest is already off but she runs his hands down his chest, then his abs and starts to work undoing his belts.

"Fuck Rach, best Halloween _ever_."

* * *

><p><strong>Costumes:<br>**

**3wishes . com - Tea Party Hatter: Rachel**

**3wishes . com - Royal Elegance: Santana**


End file.
